Nothing's Punishment
by The One Called The Blue Knight
Summary: The Lagoon Lounge is a place to explore; friendly people there and good food. Kuugo is one of those friendly people. Everyday, he gets breakfast as he usually does. However, one day, he finds someone unfamiliar there. This unknown seems to know everything about him, his full name, his boyfriend, his secrets, everything! Is this unknown safe? Or is Kuugo going to regret meeting him?
1. Meeting

The Lagoon Lounge was just opening and as usual, Kuugo was there hoping to get something to eat. However, this time someone beat him to it. Kuugo was looking forward to tasting Gou's free food samples. After all, free food is always the best food. The person eating Gou's food looked like he was sixteen, wears glasses, has blonde hair, wears jeans, a blue long sleeve shirt, and boots. He looked cocky, but looked pleased to be at the Lounge anyway.

"Wow Chief, this is really good!" The kid said, grabbing a few more samples to continue munching away the goodness.

"Thanks, but don't you have to call me Chief. You can call me Gou." Gou stated calmly, happily giving the unknown more and more samples. The kid shook his head, and crossed his arms.

"Nah! I give all my friends nicknames!"

"Oh, I see. Well it's good to have friends." Gou said, smiling, and greeting more customers that had just happened to have walked in, including Kuugo. Kuugo waved to the bartender.

"Good morning Gou-san. Who is this?" He said calmly, taking some of his own free samples. The person from before turns around to face the black and white wolf, and puts his hand out for the shaking of a greeting.

"The name's Eexo, nice to meet you!" He says cheerfully, still awaiting a handshake. Kuugo grabbed Eexo's hand, and shook it generously, happy to meet someone new.

"It's nice to meet you too." Kuugo said, smiling brightly while still holding on.

"Kuugo huh? Cool name. I look forward to meeting Sousuke too!" Eexo said, his eyes widening as he said it. Kuugo jerked his hand back. Kuugo was a little speechless, and had some trouble finding the right words. Was this dude some kind of a stalker?

"Your probably wondering how I know your name and your roommate's name. Or should I say lover's name~" Eexo said, with a comforting smile and a teasing tone to his voice.

"Y-Yeah, I do actually. How did you know all that?" Kuugo asked, a nervous tone still in his voice. He couldn't say that he was a little AFRAID of Eexo. But he couldn't say that he was impressed either. Eexo pointed to where Kuugo's heart is. He laid his thumb across the black and white fur.

"I can read peoples hearts, not to mention that your heart has a lot to say." Eexo said cockily, retreating his hand and crossing both of his arms.

"I find that a little hard to believe." Kuugo said, a suspicious look in his eyes. Eexo simply smiled, and laughed.

"Well okay, I don't expect you to believe me, but..." Eexo leaned into Kuugo's ear, and whispered huskily.

"How else would I know that you were 'teaching' Seiya, Sousuke's little brother, 'How to use it'? I suppose you can say that 'Curiosity is a terrible thing', and it is true. I can't help, but to see what secrets that a heart is hiding." Eexo said, a little devilishly as a matter of fact. Eexo's words send chills down Kuugo's spine, making him shiver slightly. Kuugo didn't know what to do or say. Eexo quickly leaned back.

"Sorry, sorry I creeped you out didn't I? Oh what am I saying? Of course I did, I can see it in your heart! I AM SO SORRY!" Eexo exploded with, 'I'm sorry's, and, 'It won't happen again's. Eexo was so embarrassed

"It's okay, I forgive you!" Kuugo said, smiling loving towards Eexo.

"Really?" Eexo asked, his face lighting up, practically beaming.

"Y-Yeah! Really it's ok-" A beeping sound interrupted Kuugo in mid-speech. Eexo brought his arm up to his attention, winding up his sleeve to show a digital watch, a red light beeping on the side.

"OH CRAP! I HAVE TO GO!" Eexo said, nearly yelling at the wolf in front of him. He sounded panicked and quick. He immediately started running around, grabbing this, that, and the other. He quickly grabbed his backpack that was laying on the ground next to his seat, and quickly ran out the door.

"BYE PANDA-BOY, LATER CHIEF!" He yelled, almost already down the road. He was then gone.

"Panda-Boy? Hey, Gou was he talking about me?... Gou?" Kuugo looked over the counter to see Gou in the Kitchen, cooking food the whole time.

"I guess no breakfast for me today..."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Kuugo was making a romantic dinner for Souske. Kuugo was proud to be dating Souske. Hell, if Kuugo even tried, he couldn't picture life without him.

"I hope he'll like the chicken I've made him..." Kuugo said, worrying a little about Souske's picky behavior. Kuugo heard the front door open, and the familiar voice that came along with it. The sound just made the wolf's heart beat faster.

"Hey Kuugo, I'm home." Kuugo panicked a little when he heard Souske come in.

'Oh no! He's home early!" Kuugo thought to himself briskly. Kuugo tried to hide the food and began to figure out how to cool the food without Sousuke noticing, but before Kuugo could put the first dish up, Sousuke grabbed him from behind and wrapped his arms around Kuugo's hips, which accidentally makes makes Kuugo yelp.

"I really missed you today." Sousuke said, whispering into Kuugo's ear. "By the way, what are you doing?" Sousuke continued, wondering why his boyfriend seemed so... alert. Kuugo turned to Sousuke while still in his arms.

"I was trying to make us a to make us a romantic dinner, but you came home early, so I wasn't able to finish..." Kuugo said, the blush on his face becoming more and more visible by the living second. Sousuke held him closer.

"Well aren't you sweet..." He said, his voice becoming deeper, and deeper.

"You're so cute." Kuugo said, blushing and scolding himself for that stupid compliment. If anyone was going to compliment, it had to be Sousuke.

Sousuke kissed Kuugo, catching him by surprise. Kuugo calmed down after a few minutes, and got excited. Sousuke was licking and biting at his tounge, teasing poor, poor Kuugo. The kiss lasted for quite awhile, but alas, the cute kiss was interrupted by a knocking on the door.

"Oh, someone's at the door." Kuugo said, trying to struggle out of the tight hug that Sousuke had him clasped in.

"Ignore them," Sousuke said. He resumed the kiss, but the kiss was interrupted again when the knocking become more furious, to the point where it couldn't be ignored.

"I guess I better go see who that is..." Kuugo muttered. He leaned into Soukue's ear and whispered. "We'll finish this later."

"I look forward to it." Sousuke said, before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Sousuke released Kuugo from his arms, a little upset in doing so. As Kuugo walked to the front door, the knocking become even louder.

"Hey! calm down! I'm coming! I'm coming!" Kuugo said, a little aggravated at the knocker. When Kuugo opened the door, Eexo was standing there, finally relived to know that someone had finally answered.

"Hey Panda-boy! Okay, I need you to hear me out, so hear me out okay? I know this sudden, but can I stay here for a little while? I don't have anywhere else to go." Eexo said, scratching the back of his neck apologetically.

"Well," Kuugo tilted his head in sarcasm. "You're right this is sudden, but how-"

"Did I know where you live?" Eexo said, finishing the monochrome wolf's sentence. Eexo pointed to Kuugo's heart.

"Did you already forget? I can read Hearts! Just one look is all it takes for me to know everything about someone; even where they live." Eexo leaned into Kuugo's ear. "Even who you love, like Sousuke rig-OH!" Eexo quickly leaned back, noticing he was creeping Kuugo out again . "Sorry I didn't mean to do that... again." Eexo said a little disappointed in himself

"It's okay, but I don't think you can stay here. I barely know you, and for all I know, you can be an axe murderer, or worse, a big fan of Dora The Explorer." Kuugo said, shuddering at the thought of the show. A little curious, Sousuke came to the door.

"Hey Kuugo, who's at the door?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. Eexo waved at him, un-shy and friendly.

"Hi I'm Eexo! I'm Kuugo's friend, we met up together at the Lagoon Lounge. I was wondering if I could stay here for a little while." He said, trying not at all to sound rude to Kuugo's lover.

"Hmm... I guess that's okay. I mean, I don't see why not." Sousuke said, shrugging his shoulders. Kuugo turned around and looked at his lover as if he had walked in with the non-existent Luna the Alicorn. Eexo bowed.

"Thanks for having me. I promise I won't be any trouble." He said, rising back up and giving a thumbs-up. Sousuke rolled his eyes at the Sebastian wanna-be. Before anything else happened, Eexo smelled smoke.

"Hey, do you guys smell something burning?" Eexo asked, tilting his head slightly in confusion. Sousuke and Kuugo too, took a small whiff of the air, and realized that something WAS burning. Kuugo's eyes widened in fright.

"THE CHICKEN!" Kuugo said as he ran into the kitchen. Kuugo took the smoking chicken out of the oven as fast as possible, and blew on it quickly, before giving up on it. The chicken looked dead, and as black as coal. Hie ears went down, sadness taking over.

"After all that hard work you went though..." Eexo said disappointed. Eexo patted Kuugo on the back, smiling at him.

"I can fix this!" Eexo said proudly, puffing out his chest and placing his hands on his hips. Kuugo and Sousuke rolled their eyes at him. Kuugo looked at Eexo, a bit doubtful in his opinion.

"Can you really?" Kuugo said, tilting his head slightly. Eexo nodded.

"Yes I can and for your information, I can see the doubt in your heart. I'm hurt! Have a little faith okay?" Eexo said with a smile "Now go set the table!"

"Yes sir!" Kuugo said, deciding to trust Eexo. For once. Kuugo went off to set the table, of course, if he wants to save his romantic dinner with Sousuke. Later, the table is set and the chicken is surprisingly almost ready. Kuugo and Sousuke sit across from each other in the dining room.

"This is nice. I can't remember the last time we did something like this, can you?" Sousuke asked Kuugo, looking into the wolf's beautiful eyes. Kuugo shook his head.

"No, not really, but you're right. This is nice." He said, looking around him, proud of what he did for his boyfriend. After a little while of small talk, Eexo finally finished dinner.

"Okay you two! Dinner's ready! Hope you guys like it!" Eexo said as he walked out of the kitchen with Kuugo's and Sousuke's freshly cooked chicken. The two looked at the cooked bird in awe, thankful for Eexo's careful planning. "My apologies for keeping you waiting. Tonight, for you is Murgi'r Kari."

"'Murgi'r Kari'? What is that?" Sousuke asked, curious about the mysterious language. Eexo placed down Kuugo's and Sousuke's dishes.

"Sorry, I forgot. You two don't speak Indian. 'Murgi'r Kari' means Chicken Curry. I hope you guys like spicy food!" Eexo said as he poured their drinks, carefully as to not spill them.

"You know how to speak Indian?" Kuugo asked, clearly impressed by Eexo's accomplishments.

"Yeah of course! I also speck French, German, Japanese, and Spanish." Eexo confirmed, smiling all the way.

"Wow that's impressive" Sousuke said, looking back at his curry in astonishment.

"Thanks. Now eat you food unless you want it to get cold." Eexo said, placing both hands on his hips.

"Yes Mom." Kuugo rolled his eyes, and took a large bite out of Eexo's Chicken curry. However, as soon as he put it in his mouth he spit it back out.

"UGH!" Kuugo yelled, trying not to be so loud. Sousuke and Eexo looked at him like he was some kind of escapee insane asylum who was looking to lick some good old fashioned windows.

"Whats the matter? You don't like it?" Eexo asked, a disappointed and hurt look on his face.

"N-No it tastes great, it's just hot..." Kuugo clarified, sticking his tongue out to cool it off.

"Uh, sorry I should have told you watch out for that... My bad." Eexo said, shrugging while grinning profusely. Kuugo glared at Eexo a little bit, causing him to frown a little.

"Here, let me try it." Sousuke said, glancing at Kuugo. Sousuke took a smaller bite of the curry, and not long after, Kuugo did too. (He was careful not to burn his mouth this time.) When the two put the spoons in their mouths, they couldn't believe that it was the same brunt chicken from before.

"Mmm! It's delicious!" Sousuke hummed with delight, beginning to shovel more and more in. Kuugo smiled at his boyfriend, watching him eat more and more.

"Thank you, I'm glad you think so!" Eexo said, now very proud of himself. (Again.)

"Wait, Eexo How did you make this? I thought the chicken was burnt to a crisp." Kuugo said, tilting his head adorably in curiosity.

" The SKIN was burnt to a crisp, not the inside. The inside was perfect, it was just the outside that made me take so long to make perfect, ya know?" Eexo informed, shrugging a little bit.

"All right, but just one more thing." Kuugo said, looking down at his curry and taking another bite.

"What's that?" Eexo asked, sweating a little bit. Did they know? Already?

"What are you going to eat?" Kuugo asked him, glancing at him, taking another bite. Eexo sighed a big breath of relief, wiping a little fake sweat off of his brow. Eexo grabbed his bag, and pulled out a sandwich. He pointed at the sandwhich.

" I'm not very hungry. I'll just eat this." Eexo informed, flashing a smile of reassurance to the two. He took a bite out of the sandwhich, and walked out of the room, humming a made up tune.

"You two enjoy yourselves." Eexo as he left. Eexo walked out the front door and sat down on the front porch. He looked at the sandwich and threw it away.

"Fugly sandwhich..." Eexo muttered. He looked up at the sky, the sky a peaceful onyx, small white dots scattered around, as if someone had dumped glitter all over it. He pulled out a cell phone from his backpack and dialed a certain number. He then pressed call, hearing a few of the ear-bleeding rings. After a while of the phone ringing someone finally answered.

"Hey it's me." Eexo said a little different than before. More... dark and gruff.

"Eexo! How are things? Have you been a good boy?" The person asked on the other side of the phone, a playful, fatherly tone to his voice. Eexo growled in annoyance.

"Xigbar? I was expecting Saix, but oh well. Put Master Xemnas on if you please." He asked, looking back up t the sky, into the eyes of the many stars that lit up the sky.

"Aw, what? Do you not like talking to me or something?" Xigbar asked, a cocky tone now lacing in and through his voice.

"No I just don't like you dumbass. The sound of your voice makes me sick. So put Master Xemnas on the phone... **NOW!** " Eexo said, very agitated and annoyed now. The damn stubborn guy just wasn't going to give in, was he?!

"Okay okay, jeez you need to learn some manners kid. A touch of kindness wouldn't hurt ether." Xigbar said, an even cockier tone to his voice than before. Eexo could practically hear the roll of his eyes, and the smirk on his face.

"Oh sorry no heart in here." Eexo said, a hateful scowl on his face.

"Heheheh, True true, I mean after all, Nobodies don't have hearts."

 **END OF CHAPTER ONE**


	2. Namine

After dinner, Sousuke and Kuugo headed to Sousuke's room, holding each other's hands happily, stealing glances from each other every now and then. When they finally arrived into the room, Kuugo turned away from the door, and Sousuke locked the door without Kuugo knowing.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Kuugo said, happy to help. He held his arms behind his back, making Sousuke blush from his boyfriend's adorableness. Oh well. They were alone. ANYTHING could happen. Sousuke wrapped his arms around Kuugo's hips. Kuugo blushed and was left a little surprised.

"S-Sousuke...?" He asked. Sousuke shushed him lightly, continuing on his little 'journey'. Kuugo jumped a little as Sousuke's hands slowly make their way down to Kuugo's ass, causing the wolf to blush even more. Without warning, Sousuke passionately kissed Kuugo. Sousuke's tongue was so deep in Kuugo's mouth that it was almost suffocating, but Kuugo enjoyed it.

Not to mention how he loved how Sousuke was holding him, how he loved how Sousuke was kissing him, how he loved how sousuke was touching him, and how he loved felt his whole lower parts got hard. Kuugo was ready for this, after all this is exactly what he wanted. Sousuke suddenly stopped the kiss. Kuugo panted a little from the lengthy kiss, smiling at his lover.

"How was it?" Sousuke asked, smirking a little at Kuugo's expression.

Kuugo huffed in between breaths as he spoke. "I-It was, *huff* great... *huff*"

Sousuke held Kuugo closer whispering into Kuugo's ear.

"Good, because we're just getting started." Sousuke picked up Kuugo bridal-style, and carried him to the bed before gently putting him down. Sousuke got on top of Kuugo and begins to slowly lick his neck. He made his way up to Kuugo's mouth before once more kissing lovingly. Kuugo felt Sousuke's hand go up into his shirt. Kuugo returns the favor by taking off Sousuke's tie and belt. Sousuke, with his free hand, feels Kuugo's crotch and finds that it's bulging with excitement.

"Excited, huh?" He growled teasingly. Sousuke then unbuttons and unzips Kuugo's pants and pulled them down to reveal nearly soaked underwear. While Sousuke was busy at admiring Kuugo's fascinating underwear, Kuugo began to unbutton Sousuke's shirt to reveal Sousuke's horny body. Sousuke stopped the kiss to say something.

"I love you Kuugo." He said, his voice full of lust and want. Kuugo once again blushed and smiled at his boyfriend's sweet statement towards him.

"I know... I love you too." Kuugo said, nearly returning the statement.

"No, I mean I really love you. I love you so much it hurts. It hurts my chest, it hurts my stomach, hell, it burns my SOUL." Sousuke smiled lovingly while Kuugo was blushing so much, that he glowed like a flashlight. Sousuke smirked, once again, liking what he saw.

"You're so cute. I can't hold it back anymore." Sousuke held down both of Kuugo's arms so he couldn't move them. He uses his own hip to pin down Kuugo's, before Sousuke forcefully kisses him. Meanwhile, outside of Sousuke's room, Eexo quickly and quietly leans against the door. Smirking, he leaned back, and looked towards his fellow readers.

"Lust is a terrible thing isn't it~?" Eexo said devilishly. Eexo puts his finger on his lips as if he was shushing someone.

"Sorry folks, you're just gonna have to wait." Kuugo then moaned loudly, that it was heard so perfectly clear right outside the door, as to where the Sebastian wanna-be was standing.

"They sound like they're having fun. Pity you can't see it. Too bad too, you're missing one hell of a show... Well anyways Ta-Ta." Eexo then held his hand out and opened a Corridor Of Darkness and walked though it with a malicious smile on his face. He then disappears into the Corridor Of Darkness.

* * *

Later that night, Kuugo woke up in a pitch black room. Kuugo couldn't see anything, but he didn't feel scared. In fact he really didn't feel anything at all, but what he did care about, was that was he laying down on the floor. He quickly got up and muttered quietly to himself.

"What am I doing on the floor...? Ugh! Disgusting..." As he got up, he felt a presence pass him. Kuugo didn't want to play games so he started feeling for a light switch.

"If you wanted the lights on all you had to do was ask." A feminine voice said, a certain tone lacing throughout her voice. The light suddenly came on, and now Kuugo could get a better look of his surroundings. Kuugo saw that he wasn't wearing his modern clothes, and instead was wearing a black cloak. He was in a white room with pictures of him all over the walls, all looking like someone drew them with crayons. Some were crossed out, white and black blobs drawn over them. The many pictures creeped Kuugo out a little. Kuugo looked around a little bit more to find a girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a white dress sitting down at a table coloring in a notebook. She looked like she was have fun doing so. She seemed to be harmless enough, and very focused on what she was doing.

"Who are you?" Kuugo asked as he slowly walked over to the girl. The girl looked up to him, a small half smile on her pale face. The smile was welcoming and comforting to Kuugo, calming him down a little bit.

"Hello, my name is Namine. You must be Kuugo, please take a seat." Namine said as she pointed to a pure white chair. Kuugo walked over to the chair and sat down, once more looking around the room.

"My guess is that you're the one who brought me here." Kuugo said, looking at Namine. Namine nodded, and spoke apologetically.

"Yes, and I'm sorry. I'm also sorry that I had to strip you of you're feelings . It was the only way to get you here. I promise you'll get them back as soon as you leave here."

"Whatever..." Kuugo said, a little too fiercely, surprising even himself. "Just tell me way I'm here already, okay?"

"Very well... I-I... uhm..." Namine started to tear up a little. She began to yell loudly, causing Kuugo to lean back in fear slightly.

"IT'S THE ORANIZATION, THEY WANT ME TO-" But before Namine could finish her sentence, she was interrupted by a man in a black coat with his hood up, shielding his face from the two. It looked like same black coat that Kuugo was wearing... Something was up. The man quickly covered Namine's mouth, and put his hand out. A dark portal appeared out of nowhere, and the man then threw Namine in the portal. The portal closed as soon as she went in. Kuugo's mouth hung open.

"What did you do to her?!" Kuugo demanded, standing up straight and gripping the arm rests tightly.

"Excuse her she wasn't suppose to do that. I'm terribly sorry." The man in the black coat said, ignoring Kuugo's question. Kuugo was definitely beginning to not like this man before him.

"Who are you anyway?" Kuugo asked, tilting his head slightly in curiousity.

"I am nothing more than a bad dream." The man then snapped his fingers. Kuugo then began to feel horribly dizzy. Putting a claw to his head, he fell down to the floor with a big thud, beginning to feel exhausted.

* * *

Kuugo woke up abruptly in bed, surprisingly not waking up Sousuke on the other side of the bed. Kuugo carefully looked up to see what time it was on the digital clock on Sousuke's mahogany bedside table.

"4:13 " Kuugo muttered to himself quietly, pulling up the covers, and turning over slightly. It was either very late or very early, but Kuugo didn't care. He was just glad that it was all a dream. Kuugo lied down, back into Sousuke's embrace.

* * *

 **I do not regret that teasing smut scene being interrupted. :) Patient my dear friends. Your full smut scene is soon to come.**


End file.
